


Unhappy ending

by neeeeealll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeealll/pseuds/neeeeealll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off photos from the next episode and a post from tumblr. Ward gets an unexpected phone call. Spoilers for episode 1x17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy ending

Grant heard his phone ring. He wasn’t sure why it was ringing, nobody should have this number apart from Garrett and he was just in the next room. So who was ringing him?  
Glancing at the phone he read the number there. He recognised it immediately. He thinks this number is engraved upon his heart. He knows he shouldn’t answer the phone but he can’t help himself. He wanted to give her everything but he knows that will be impossible now.

“Skye.” He answers. Now that he thinks about it she would be the only person that could get his number. Only she has the skills to track down a burner phone. He can’t say anything more. He can’t lie to her and he can’t defend himself. Getting her involved will taint her and he doesn’t want that for her. He never wanted that for her. 

“Grant. Please tell me it isn’t true. Everyone is saying you are a traitor. Please tell me it’s not true. You wouldn’t do this. You are a good man. Grant please.” 

It took him a minute to understand as she was muttering down the phone. She clearly was making this phone call without the rest of the team knowing.

“I know you. You are not a traitor….”

“Its true.” He replied knowing he can’t let her continue. If he lets her hope build it will hurt even more when it is crushed. Even now he doesn’t want to hurt her. He has done enough damage.

He can hear sniffling down the phone. He has made her cry. He never wanted this to happen. He wished he had never fallen for her. But the heart wants what the heart wants. He had made it clear that she was not to be harmed. He may not be able to be with her, no matter how much he wanted to be, but he would still do everything he could to protect. Hell, after today she would never want to see him again.

He can hear her trying to calm her breathing, so her voice won’t shake when she speaks again. He wishes he could be there, comfort her. He wishes this had never happened. That he wasn’t part of Hydra. If so they could be together. He wouldn’t be responsible for causing her so much pain. He often wished for a time machine so he could go back in time and change his family. He now knew his wishes in the future would still be for a time machine. But instead of changing his family, he would go back and stop him making the deal with Garrett. There would be no Hydra for him. He could be together with Skye.

Although her breathing was calm enough for her to speak, he could hear the tremble in her voice when she spoke again. He hated himself for putting it there.

“So it’s true, everything was a lie?” she asks. 

Everything with the team, yes. Well partly. He wasn’t supposed to see them as friends. He wasn’t supposed to become close to them, to see them as a family. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her. He could lie to the team and the world but her he could never lie to. Everything he had said and done with her was the truth. 

“Not everything.” He muttered in reply, knowing she would hear the words. Garrett would be coming back soon. He couldn’t let him know that he had been talking to anyone, especially not Skye.

“I’m sorry Skye.” He said before hanging up. 

He didn’t want to hear her cry. He had destroyed her. He already was broken, hearing her break down would cause him to completely loose it. He always knew he was broken, mainly due to his family. But now he knew it would be due to a completely different reason. He had lost everything. His second chance at a family. A chance at a family of his own with the woman he loved. 

He could never see Skye again. It would kill him to see that hate in her eyes. He had nothing anymore. It was no one’s fault but his.

******************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this. I cried writing it. It is based off http://katnisssgale.tumblr.com/post/82387395618 . I just had to write it having read that. I hope that this is completely wrong.


End file.
